eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Saat des goldenen Löwen
Zur Buchübersicht: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist der 4. Band von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Er bildet die zweite Hälfte des englischen Bandes A Clash of Kings. Es erschien 1998 in USA als A Clash of Kings und 2000 in Deutschland. Eine überarbeitete deutsche Neuauflage erschien erst am 19. September 2011. Klappentext Bürgerkrieg zerreißt das Reich Westeros, und der junge grausame König Joffrey Baratheon hält die Schwestern Sansa und Arya Stark als Geiseln, um ihren Bruder zur Treue zu zwingen. Während die ältere Sansa versuchen will, das beste aus der Situation zu machen, entscheidet sich Arya zur Flucht. Doch der Weg zu ihrer sicheren Heimat in Winterfell ist lang, und die verschiedenen Parteien, die im Bürgerkrieg aufeinanderprallen, sind nicht die einzige Gefahr für das junge Mädchen … Handlung Die Sieben Königslande Der Großangriff von Haus Graufreud auf die Westküste der Region Norden läuft an: Eisenmänner erobern Maidengraben, Torrhenschanze und Tiefwald Motte, während sie gleichzeitig die Steinige Küste plünden. Die Verhandlungen zwischen Stannis Baratheon und seinem jüngeren Bruder Renly Baratheon vor Sturmkap enden im Streit. Renly beschließt, seinen Bruder mit seiner weit größeren Armee am nächsten Tag in einer Schlacht zu vernichten. IV-Catelyn I Catelyn Tullys letzter Versuch, Renly zu einer friedlichen Lösung mit Stannis zu überzeugen, scheitert. Dann wird sie Zeugin, wie unter mysteriösen Umständen ein schwarzer Schatten mit Stannis' Gesicht in Renlys Zelt erscheint und den Thronanwärter tötet. Unter Schock flieht sie zusammen mit der einzigen weiteren Zeugin der Attentats Brienne von Tarth und den Stark-Männern aus Renlys Lager. IV-Catelyn II Nach Renlys Tod haben die Sturmlords keine andere Wahl, als sich Stannis anzuschließen. Sturmkap selbst fällt erst, nachdem Stannis' loyaler und treuer Kommandant Ser Davos Seewert Melisandre über einen geheimen Eingang in die Burg schmuggelt. Zu seinem Entsetzen gebiert Melisandre einen Schatten, der Sturmkap betritt und den widerspenstigen Kastellan tötet. In Königsmund behauptet sich Tyrion Lennister weiterhin in den Intrigen mit seiner Schwester: er kann Lancel Lennister erpressen, die Königin für ihn auszuspionieren. IV-Tyrion I Als der Kleine Rat von Renlys Tod erfährt, überzeugt Tyrion die anderen, ein neues Bündnis anzustreben: er will Margaery Tyrell mit Joffrey Baratheon vermählen, da er weiß, dass Haus Tyrell nur ungern Stannis folgen wird. Petyr Baelish wird nach Bitterbrück beschickt, um die Bedingungen auszuhandeln. Kleinfingers Gunst gewinnt er, indem er ihm Harrenhal verspricht. IV-Tyrion II Die Verhandlung wird mit einer Eheschließung gefestigt. Lord Maes Tyrell ist damit einverstanden, seine Tochter Margaery Tyrell mit König Joffrey Baratheon zu vermählen. Während Brandon Stark mit Hilfe von Jojen Reet seine Visionen besser verstehen lernt, gleichzeitig aber von Jojens düsteren Prophezeiungen erschorcken ist, bringt Ser Rodrik Cassel einen Gefangenen von seiner Strafexpedition gegen Haus Bolton mit nach Winterfell: es ist Ramsay Schnee, der sadistische Bastard von Bolton, der sich allerdings als ein gewöhnlicher Diener namens Stinker ausgibt. IV-Bran I Theon Graufreud befolgt zunächst König Balon Graufreuds Befehle und erringt einen unbedeutenden Sieg in der Schlacht an der Steinigen Küste über den unerfahrenen Benfred Tallhart. Da er seiner Schwester und seinem Onkel die wichtigeren Aufgaben niedet, entwickelt er einen eigenen Plan: er schickt Dagmer mit dem Hauptteil seiner Kräfte nach Torrhenschanze, um einen Angriff vorzutäuschen und die verbliebenen Streitkräfte des Nordens von Winterfell fortzulocken. IV-Theon I Parallel dazu führt er eine kleine Schar nach Norden und erobert Winterfell mit 30 Eisenmänner im Handstreich, wobei er Brandon Stark und Rickon als Geiseln nimmt. Seine Schwester Asha Graufreud drängt ihn, die Burg zu schleifen und zu fliehen, bevor andere Nordmänner die Burg für sich beanspruchen, aber Theon hält beharrlich an seiner Eronerung fest. Unmittelbar danach erreicht eine große Streitmacht der Nordmänner Winterfell und entdecken zwei verkohlte Leichen, die angeblich Bran und Rickon sein sollen. Als die Nordmänner beginnen, die Burg zu erstürmen, wecheln die Männer von Haus Bolton unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Boltons Bastard Ramsay Schnee die Seiten und verhilft ihnen zum Sieg. Theon öffnet seinen neuen Verbündeten erfreut die Tore, wird aber umgehend von ihnen gefangen genommen. Winterfell wird niedergebrannt und die Boltons kehren nach Grauenstein zurück. Bran und Rickon konnten unbemerkt und unversehrt entkommen und beschließen, sich aufzuteilen. Osha, eine Wildlingsfrau, die auf Winterfell dient, nimmt sich Rickon an und bringt ihn in Sicherheit, während Bran und die Reet-Geschwister nach Norden zur Mauer reisen wollen. Robb Stark führt seine Nordmänner in die Westlande und erringt dort eine Reihe von kleineren Siegen gegen Lennister-Armeen, indem er die Schlacht von Ochsenfurt, die bei Aschmark und bei Burg Bruch für sich entscheiden kann. Lord Tywin Lennister verlässt daraufhin Harrenhal und versucht, in den Westen zurückzukehren, wird aber bei Schnellwasser von Ser Edmure Tully aufgehalten, dem Bruder von Catelyn Tully und dem designierten Erben des schwer erkrankten Lord Hoster Tully. Obwohl Ser Edmure so verhindert, dass die Lennisters Robb in den Rücken fallen können, erlaubt es ihnen, sich nach Süden zu wenden und sich mit ihren neuen Verbündeten, dem Haus Tyrell, zu vereinen. Arya Stark dient in der Zwischenzeit in Harrenhal als Laufbursche. Sie gibt sich den Namen Wiesel. Als Ser Amory Lorch in der Burg erscheint, erkennt sie Jaqen H'ghar, Rorge und Beißer in dessen Truppen wieder. Als Dank für seine Rettung verspricht H'ghar Arya, drei Männer ihrer Wahl zu töten. Arya wählt als Ersten Chiswyck, einen der sadistischen Soldaten von Ser Gregor Clegane IV-Arya I , dann ihren Aufseher Wies IV-Arya II und zuletzt Jaqen H'ghar selbst. Die ersten beiden sterben unverzüglich, aber um sich nicht selbt töten zu müssen, hilft H'ghar Arya dabei, Lennister-Soldaten zu töten, die Robett Glauer bewachen, der von den Tapferen Kameraden gefanegn genommen wurde. Nachdem Glauer befreit wurde, wechselt die Tapfere Kompanie sie Seite und schließt sich den Nordmännern an. Die Kontrolle über Harrenhal wird Lord Roose Bolton übergeben, dem Arya als persönlich Dienerin dient. H'ghar gibt Arya zum Abschied eine mysteriöse Münze und sagt ihr, sie könne ihn in Braavos finden, wenn sie jemals sein Geheimnis lernen möchte. Er wechselt dann seine Gestalt und verlässt sie. Lord Bolton lässt Ser Amory Lorch im Bärengehege der Burg hinrichten und schickt eine Fußarmee nach Dämmertal, um Königsmund vom Norden her zu bedrohen. Arya tötet einen von Boltons Wachen und kann mit Gendry und Heiße Pastete aus Harrenhal fliehen. Stannis Baratheons Armee erreicht Königsmund und greift die Stadt sowohl über Land als auch von See aus an. Tyrion Lennister führt Stannis' Flotte in eine Falle, indem er sie in der Schwarzwasserbucht mit einer riesigen Kette gefangen hält und mit einer großen Menge Seefeuer zerstört. Trotzdem erreichen einige der Fusssoldaten das nördliche Ufer, dem sich Tyrion mit einer kleinen Truppe tapfer entgegenstellt und sie abwehren kann. Tyrion wird dabei beinahe getötet, als er von Ser Mandon Moor, einem Ritter der Königsgarde, angegriffen wird, wird aber von seinem Knappen Podrick Payn gerettet. Die Schlacht endet, als Stannis von den vereinten Kräften von Lord Tywin Lennister und Lord Maes Tyrell von der Flanke her überrascht wird. Stannis kann mit einigen Tausend Soldaten und einer Handvoll Schiffen entkommen. Auf Schnellwasser trauert Catelyn um den vermeindlichen Tod ihrer beiden Söhne Bran und Rickon. Während sie den gefangenen Jaime Lennister befragt, zieht sie plötzlich ihr Schwert... Sansa Stark verbringt unterdessen die Zeit des Kriegs als Gefangene der Königsfamilie in Königsmund und leidet unter den Demütigungen und Bestrafungen ihres Verlobten Königs Joffrey. IV-Sansa I Die Mauer Die Nachtwache zieht auf ihrem Großen Ausmarsch weiter nach Norden in das Land jenseits der Mauer. Sie schlagen ihr Lager auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen auf, einem Hügel mit einer verwitterten, antiken Befestigungsanlage der Ersten Menschen. Während Jeor Mormont befiehlt, den Befestigungsring wieder zu errichten, leitet Geist Jon Schnee zu einer Stelle in der Nähe des Hügels, an dem irgendjemand einen Mantel der Nachtwache mit Pfeilspitzen und Klingen aus Drachenglas vergraben hat. IV-Jon I Besorgt über die Pläne von Manke Rayder schickt Mormont Jon Schnee und Qhorin Halbhand aus, um durch den Klagenden Pass zu gehen und den Gegner auszukundschaften. Im Pass entdecken Jon und Qhorin ein großes Wildlingslager in den Bergen. Qhorin befiehlt Jon, sich als Überläufer auszugeben und die Wildlinge auszuspionieren. Um diese zu überzeugen, befiehlt er Jon, ihn in einem Zweikampf umzubringen. Ein Wildlingsmädchen namens Ygritte erklärt sich bereit, für Jon vor Manke Rayder vorzusprechen. Dieser plant, mit einer Armee von mehreren Zehntausend Mann zur Mauer zu marschieren. Im Osten Daenerys Targaryens Hoffnung auf Unterstützung bei der Rückeroberung des Eisernen Throns wird bitter enttäuscht. Sie sucht das Haus der Unsterblichen auf, um eine Allianz mit den mächtigen Hexenmeistern einzugehen, aber stattdessen wird sie mit verworrenen Bildern vernebelt. Ihr Drache Drogon befreit sie, indem er das Haus niederbrennt, was wiederum die Stadt gegen sie aufbringt, sodass sie sie verlassen muss. Ein Attentat auf sie im Hafen von Qarth schlägt fehl, dafür aber schließen sich ihr zwei neue Gefährten an: ein dicker Krieger namens Starker Belwas und sein Knappe, der alte aber rüstige Kämpfer Arstan Weißbart. Sie verkünden, von Illyrio Mopatis ausgeschickt worden zu sein, um sie nach Pentos zurückzubringen. Daenerys stimmt zu, ihnen in die Freien Städte zu folgen. Charaktere Hier sind nur die wichtigsten Charaktere aufgelistet. Für eine komplette Auflistung siehe Die Saat des goldenen Löwen - Appendix *Catelyn Stark *Sansa Stark *Arya Stark *Bran Stark *Jon Schnee *Tyrion Lennister *Daenerys Targaryen *Theon Graufreud *Davos Seewert *Tywin Lennister *Robb Stark *Joffrey Baratheon Kapitelübersicht & Zusammenfassungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher